Loneliness
by MaKoToKiNo83
Summary: Summary inside! A first Mako Heero fic! Well first fic ever! Rating will change with time!


**Well, my first story. Can I get a round of applause? frowns when no one claps Okay, well It's a first, so I don't expect…much, but I really hope you do like it. I am not really good at writing, but I try my best to make a good story. My first story, short and sweet! A Gw/SM Crossover!**

**Summary: All he has ever felt was loneliness, until he met the one girl who would change his outlook on life…forever!**

Heero Yuy sat alone, as he continued to type into his laptop at a high speed. He was trying to track down the whereabouts of OZ, but he never came close to it. He sighed, as placed his head in his hands. He heard laughter behind him, so he slightly turned to look out the corner of his eye. He recognized the 3 girls from his psychology class. The two blonds, and the brunette, which had an affect on him, though she was unaware of it. The brunette had green eyes that made Heero shiver, for they were so intense. Heero shook the feeling away, for he was uncomfortable with it. The brunette stood at 5'6", and was quite slim. She was beautiful beyond belief, and although she was 22, she seemed older and wiser, than her two friends. The brunette was called Mako, as far as he knew.

Mako stared at Heero, though the corner of her eyes. She thought, 'Why doesn't he say anything to me? I have a feeling he wants to, but I don't want to seem pushy.'

Mako's small friend, Tsukino Usagi's voice shook her from her thoughts, "Mako, Minako, wasn't that funny yesterday when Rei fell after Yuichiro picked out her hair, when he was trying to get the bug out? I thought he was dead for sure."

The Two blonds laughed, as Mako barely smiled. Usagi noticed her distraction and asked, "What's wrong, Mako? You seem sort of down today."

Mako smiled, "Oh it's nothing big, Usa. Just thinking about a lot of things, that's all."

Minako gave a sly smile, "Or thinking of a certain someone, huh Mako?" She elbowed Mako slightly in the side.

Mako blushes furiously and stammered, "Umm…well...um…you see…um no, No I am not! Who would I be thinking of?"

Minako smirked, "A certain brunette named Heero."

Mako glared at the blond, who had a look of amusement on her face, "Mina, I hope you are joking. That boy wouldn't know love, even if it slapped him in the face."

Usa laughed, "Well, Mako has a point, Mina. I mean, that boy is so impolite. How would Mako get through to him?

Mina's eyes twinkled, as Mako felt herself grow cold, 'Oh no, she has an idea, why am I suddenly very worried?'

Mina cleared her throat, "Oh Mako honey?"

Mako swallowed, hard, "Yes Mina?"

Mina grinned widely, "I dare you to talk to Heero and make him fall in love with you."

Mako's mouth dropped, "Excuse me! You want me to what! No! Sorry! I will not do that, especially to Heero Yuy!"

Mina pouted, "Geez Mako, no fun!"

Mako glared at her, 'Playing with someone's heart isn't supposed to be fun or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Mina growled, "Well Mako, if I would have known that, I wouldn't have asked."

Mako groaned, "Mina, you should know better that to play with someone's heart. Heero mean be cruel and heartless at times, but I know Heero has feelings like everyone else."

Mina snorted, "Yeah, the heartless Heero has feelings, puh-lease. My freakin' a-hold of a father has more feelings then Heero. I thought you, Mako, of all people, could be the one to bring love into his life and make him realize it. I know you can do it Mako. You have a lot of traits about you that anyone would be crazy not to like you."

Mako's eyes clouded over, "And what about my sempai?"

Usa said, "Oh he was a baka with his head screwed on wrong. He wouldn't know a pretty girl if he saw it."

Mako couldn't resist, but laughed, "I guess so, but Heero, huh?"

Mina nodded and hoped Mako would do this.

Mako sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to him, but I am not doing the bet. It's wrong and only people who don't have lives would do it."

Mina glared, "I hope you weren't referring to me."

Mako smirked and walked away from her two friends, and made her way to Heero, and felt her mouth growing dry.

Heero was busy typing at his computer, when from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the very beautiful Mako was headed his way. He felt his heart quicken in pace, and felt his mouth dry at the sight of her smooth, tantalizing, slender form. He cleared his throat and looked up and stared into her dark green orbs.

Mako's heart skipped a beat as the dark prussian orbs stared into her emerald orbs.

**Author's Note: Like it? Well, it's my first try ever doing a fic. It was going to be a one-shot, but I realized that I have to much in my mind, so I'll do chapters. Hopefully, it won't be more than 5 chapters. Well, that's all for now and thanks again!**

**'Roxie' aka SLM!**


End file.
